Wielder of the Dimension Stone
by God of 0blivion
Summary: Percy is still a demigod, but with a ability he never new about, the power to summon abilities, weapons, items, and people from other dimensions will contain minor crossovers occasionaly, along with not making perfect sense at first
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, darkness my old friend, how have you been", the young child whispered.

"I have been well, young child of shadows." a voice whispered from the shadows. "How was your _day_ young king." it continued, shuddering at the word and idea of day. As the voice appeared the darkness wend from grey to a color that seemed to obsorb all light.

"It was bright, but remind me again why i cannot tell anyone about you talking to me my shadow" the boy whispered back.

"For if anyone ever finds out about your power it will mean your death, and the destruction of this plain of existence young one." and as the boy started to fall asleep the shadow slowly lost its utter darkness and became more grey than black, and the voice called out one last thing, even though the boy was asleep he called out "All hail Perseus Jackson, Fighter of Oblivion, and Wielder of the Dimension Stone.

 **Hello world, it is I, the god of 0blivion, here with my new idea.**

 **I realized all my stories had no drive and i deleted them as well as changed my profile name.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story review and i may incorporate them.**

 **Now remember, at the end of fear is oblivion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, and I am a freak. I know it's unhealthy to call myself a freak, but I am a freak. A complete and utter freakazoid with extra freakyness on top. At least that's the only conclusion I can think of for how shitty my life is. It was okay at first, but then my mom lost her job. I never new my actual dad, but mom had someone else in her bed every night, but none stayed for more than one month. My only guy I know to hang out regularly is our apartment manager gabe. Gabe gets a bad rep for being a dick, but it's his job to kick people out of their homes, so his personality is a little screwed up, but underneath his outer shell he's a pretty chill guy. I head over to his apartment while mom has her latest boyfriend over and we play xbox all night, beating everyone at halo online. But I also have a secret that no one knows about. Gabe always jokes saying how I must steal the new games I bring over, and he's not completely wrong, but I just think about it and I can pull a hundred dollars out of my wallet. I only works if I really want it, and I cannot do much more than a hundred dollars, and I can only do it once a month, but it's better than nothing. But the money fades after 20 minutes, so I have to give the cashiers the money right after I summon it.

The weird thing is I can summon other things too, but it's really draining. I once summoned a knife made of a black metal into my hand when i was attacked by a monster. Oh ya, monsters are real, all of the ones kids dream about like minotaurs and dragons. I once saw an angel, or at least something with giant pure white wings, right before I passed out. The monsters always say something weird to me when they show up, like how I smell like a pit or something, but I ignore them. I can also summon golden rice krispies without any effort, but eating too much makes me feel really sick, but heals all my injuries when i do eat them.

So this is how i learned of my freakiness, and the story of how I beat the shit out of two asshols and saved the world from aliens and gods, zombies and molemen. I did it all with a little help from my friend Jeff, who is a demigod child of …

Wait I have to start at the beginning, so sorry but no spoilers.


	3. Chapter 3

So how did it all began, it's been a while so I may of forgotten some of the details but i believe it was grade 8, and we were on a class field trip. We were going to go to a museum, but luckily my teacher thought it would be boring, and luckily for us the museum was closed for a week after the other school went. We ended up going to watch 300 instead of going to a museum for history class. Me and my friend jeff got home after that and started playing basketball. We were doing wicked tricks when it happened. My friend jeff was struck by lightning, as a water main exploded, and a fissure opened up underneath him. He should've died but in a split second while the lightning was hitting him i used my powers. I created a lightning rod, and while everything seemed slow motion but me i stuck it in the ground beside him, tapped p the water main, and caught him from falling, all within 3 seconds. After that my friend grabbed my arm asd said something that to his day sends shudders up my spine, he whispered "Nightmares will come pouring out of Hell when the Devil gets desperate." then the world started to spin and i fell unconscious.

I woke up 3 months later and had no clue where i was. I was in a pure white room with a window, but the window showed only fire.i stood up and started to get out of bed, but a massive alarm made me sit back down, and a man came running into the room. The man was insanely strange, having an almost glowing skin, it made him look insanely powerful. He was wearing a pure white suit, but his eyes were the weirdest. His eyes were pure energy, and when i looked into them i could see my soul burning, so i didn't push it when he said to come with him.

We sat down at a table with a chessboard on it. The man turned to me and said "white or black"

"I'm sorry, what"? I responded

"Your color, white or black" he stater

"I'll take black, but where are we"

"We are in an alternate reality, a space beyond time or space, distorting the laws of reality, so we are in all places, while being in non existence." he responded.

"Who are you" i asked

"Sorry i forgot, My name is …"

 _Hello_

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Please review to find out who he is_

 _Any suggestions may be used._

 _God of 0blivion_


	4. Chapter 4

"My name is zeref, and I was summoned to this plane of reality by you, from the future, who sent me here to teach you your powers, to place me here." the man Zeref said.

"That's really confusing, and i'm fairly sure a paradox, if I brought you here to learn to bring you here." I replied, insanely confused.

"Don't overthink it kiddo, just accept. I will be training you to use your powers, and how to mimic other people's abilities, and you will master my powers, the black arts, which allow me to manipulate life and create demons, the Ankhseram Black Magic, the most powerful thing I can do, it lets you suck the life out of anything you want." he then created a giant black orb, and it absorbed the energy out of the air. "I will also teach you a specialty move called **LAW** **,** my specialty move". Zeref said.

I thought about it for a minute before saying "I'm in on one condition, II get to learn how to use a sword to" I begged.

"NO, swords are for the week, I will teach you how to use a dual edged scythe, and once you master that I will teach you a bit of swordplay." he stated.

I knew it was useless to argue so I just sat down, and started to think, what am i, who made me, why me, and what is my fate if I sent a man to train me, and then I passed out on the floor.

When I woke up things looked a little more normal, the room was still white, but it was a hospital white, not glowing white. I looked out the window and saw a campfire, and lots of snow, but was distracted when a man walked in. I almost didn't recognize Zeref, as now he was wearing a black cloak with a gold trim, and a white checkered scarf. He was no longer glowing, but was still an unhealthy pale color, and his hair was black and was insanely messy. The weirdest thing was still his eyes, they were pure black, but seemed to glow red somehow, and eventually he told me it was the result of an old curse.

When i sat up i asked "How long I been passed out?" slightly worried "And where are we now".

Zeref just looked at me and said "You have been passed out for as long as you needed to be, the power had to enter your system, and if you were awake it would of hurt a lot, but welcome to camp tormentum, a camp you willed into existence any years ago in the future, it is in northern alberta." he said and stared at me, kind of scarry. "We are here to teach you to control your magical power, and to use weapons to fight, as i have learned that the beasts up here can only be killed with magic or melee weapons we will train for combat over control to begin. By the end of the training you will be able to control the elements, destroy mountains with a flick of your scythe, and control life and death, and hopefully master the power of **LAW ."**

"So my young apprentice, are you ready to begin." he said, putting me in awe, before I realised something

"Wait a minute, i'm only thirteen years old" I protested, but he just laughed.

"You have a destiny my friend, one that is coming soon" and laughed some black fire at me

 _What do you think_

 _I will now do something unexpected and end the chapter_

 _Please review and tell me what you think_


	5. Chapter 5

5 years later

Training was hell. For the first year I did an insane amount of physical training, running for over fifty miles before I was allowed to stop. I did over 5000 pushups a week. 3000 sit-ups a month's. I built up my body to a body that would be perfect to mold into any form of strength. By the end of the year I could bench press a truck, and out run a bolt of lightning

In the second year I learned to use magic. Now I didn't learn to use my style of magic, but I learned how to basic forms, like spell casting that anyone with power can cast, and how to use my magic to reinforce my body. I did all of that on top of having to keep my body in shape. But in the end I could channel magic threw my body, lighting it on fire, moving as fast as lightning, or even destroying mountains with one punch.

For the third year I learned to use a double edged scythe, and got good with it. I learned when to switch which head to use and how to channel magic through it. It was perfect as it let me send it at the speed of light, or if I channeled fire it would create fire tornadoes when I spun it so it was pretty useful. I could channel wind to create gusts of wind strong enough to crack boulders, and using lightning I could launch bolts from it.

Year four was the hardest, as I learned my own style of magic, and it took a lot of meditation to do. Finally I learned what it would be but then I had to master it. I chose time rip magic. It let me slow tie to me, or I would have hyper reaction time, and if I used a lot of power I could stop bullets or arrows in mid-air. Zeref said when I left the camp I would reach magical maturity, and my body would accept all magic I would ever be able to handle, and I could probably stop a nuclear missile explosion without dying, and that was a major encouragement as people would be easy to freeze at that point.

Year five was the most complex year, as Zeref taught me strategy, swordplay, and magic channeling, and specialty magic. For strategy he taught me all knowledge until I had seven PhD's and knew every tactic ever used, as well as knew every mythology and religion ever made. While we did that he also taught me the basics of swordplay, as well as useful tips to channel magic, like using wind to create vortexes to cut enemies heads off. Then in the last week of training he taught me specialty magic. We covered three kinds of magic, Hell flame the fire that burns people's souls, but can be used to heal their bodies and minds, my reality magic which allowed me to sumo or create almost anything, and finally **LAW,** a massive beam of pure magical energy that would kill all with evil in their hearts.

In the last month of training he did something I ill always remember, he gave me presents. He took me to an alternate universe and gave me a sword called dark repulser, a sword that was made of a pure black material called voidstone, and could unleash bolts of pure antimatter, but only hit then disappeared after. It was just over a meter long, and had a hand guard covered in spikes. Zeref than gave me a standard double edged scythe, and some armor. The armor was basic leather plate armor, but it was pure black. It had a hood and mask that could come of whenever I willed it to. It also had a crow with its wings circling a moon just under my neck. Zeref told me it was called nightingale armor, and also came from another reality. But then Zeref gave me the best gift yet, a set of books, but not normal books, these were spell tomes, and powerful ones at that. When asked where he got them he just said "You gave them to me to give to you to give to me to give to you". So I just accepted and listened to him explain how to use them. "You have to be holding the books and read the words on the page. It has become impossible to memorise the spell for some reason but they are powerful. I gift you with the tomes of **THORON** , **BOOKOF NAGA** , **EXCALABUR** , **MYSTLITANE** , **and BOOK OF GRIMA**." Zeref stated, and with every name the books seemed to pulse with power. "They will save your life someday so hold on to them." He said

"And now I give you your quest. You have been training for many years under me and I have very little to teach you, and once you leave I will return to my plane of existence, but there is trouble in this world; you must defeat the threat of the titans, before they end the world. The Greeks have their demigod meant to defeat the titans but you can beat them without trouble, so I will send you to them, Percy Jackson" he said

As I left camp starting to walk to the closest city I looked at the date, it was 2014, and there was a week till the solstice, and that's when I had to be on Olympus. As I watched the camp shimmer and fade from existence I heard Zeref say one last thing he shouted "Beware the gods and return to the crossroads to complete your mastery to your powers" and then he was gone.

Hello

Sorry for being gone

Got sick but got better

Please review

If not you can't give me ideas for who he shall fight

The god of 0blivion


	6. Chapter 6

So there I was, all alone in the middle of Alberta, with no gear, no money, no food, and no idea how to get out of the forest. Then I realized that not only did I have magic, but I can just summon a motorcycle to this plane of existence and drive away. Now during training, I learned that if I said a phrase that tied the summon to this plane, it would stay for days, so I raised my hands and shouted "Aschente" witch was the base phrase to summon anything generic and only required focus. The only problem was quality, as the summon was very generic, and the bike I summoned was an 80s Honda motorcycle, but it was better than anything. So I mounted the bike and drove off threw the forest.

It took 7 hours to reach Edmonton, and I had to recreate my bike over ten times, and was so tired. I pulled into a hotel and checked in for the night. As I was falling asleep I say the news on the T.V showing a mountain erupting and what looked like a giant storm man coming out. All I could think of was why the fuck the gods let that beast reside on earth and not just killing it immediate, because I was sure shat mountain was a god's forge, and they must have released it.

Now let me tell you, America has good food, but nothing beats freshly cooked Canadian bacon, cut a centimeter thick, and grilled in a pit of grease. Another thing these Canadians have going for them is Tim Horton's, cause damn that's good ass coffee. After I filled up I summoned 500 dollars, and bought a plane ticket to New York city. After the plane was taking of I was happy I had magic stopping all turbulence, and a shield of pure magic stopping the lighting that was hitting it every ten minutes. I sat back I my seat, hooked up a Samsung that I had gotten 2 years ago to some badass tunes to some headphones, and crashed out in my seat.

I woke up just as the plane was coming near New York, and was woken up by a massive wave of magic, when suddenly the plane started to fall. I stood up but everyone was fast asleep, including the pilots and crew. I immediately realized that it was a magical coma, and I couldn't wake them, and I knew I couldn't fly a plane so I summoned my sword. As the plane had been falling it had tilted straight up and down, and gravity had taken over. Using my sword, I started to cut a hole in the rood, but it was taking so much time. Finally, I finished and jumped out, hoping my summoned parachute was still on, and pulled the ripcord. I was only 500 meters above the ground, but the chute worked, so when I hit the ground and rolled I didn't completely hurt myself, but I cut my pinky. It hurt a lot. I'm not proud of it but I may have cried. I mean, I've been completely impaled by Zeref during training and shrugged it off but this fuckin hurt.

Finally, I dropped my parachute and it faded to wherever things go when I no longer need them, and looked around. It seemed that everyone was fast asleep, except for four vans that were driving towards me. I couldn't read what they said but it looked like they were trying to hit me. As they passed I jumped up using magic, and landed on a building gargoyles, on the fifth floor. After the vans stopped moving I dropped to the ground and walked towards them, and people started getting out. They didn't notice me, and this other kid came running up the street from the other direction. It seemed that 40 people had gotten out of the vans, and were muttering something, when two people looking like brothers shouted "Dude did you see that thing"

The other idiot just laughed and said "See it, man I took a run at it"

I was about to go and yell at them for trying to kill me but this girl who looked around 16 years old and had beautiful blond hair started to yell at them "Did you two try to kill whatever was in our way, it could of been a titan and just blasted the vans and killed you, or been a human and gotten killed by your stupidity, you two are so irresponsible" she screamed at them. I found myself agreeing with her

Than this other kid walked up from down the street, the kid looked 16, and had neon green hair, and was wearing a black shirt with a glowing green blue trident on it. Suddenly I realized that these were the demi-gods I was supposed to help, and stepped out of the shadows I was standing in. as I walked towards them they drew their weapons, except for a few of the older ones, including the guy who I was supposed to help. "Are you Jeff" I asked in my scariest voice, hoping to freak them out, and it worked. "I have been sent to aid you in the defeat of the ones that call themselves titans"

At this statement I was hit in the back of the head by a silver blade, and I remember my last thought to be how someone snuck up on me through mw magic shields and alarms.

Hello people

Sorry for not updating but I was very sick

I find it funny when a tough guy can shrug off punches but cries when he stubs his tow or something

Please review so I can get an idea of what to type, as I occasionally need new ideas

Yes, I'm making Percy OP, but in reality the titans should be able to slaughter Demi-gods, I mean one swing of a sword should cleave threw armor, so they need it

As usual read and review

THE GOD OF 0BLIVION


End file.
